inferno_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Combat
Combat is the central core of virtually everything that is done in Inferno Legends. This page will list out general aspects of the process of combat as well as the various Status Effects that can be inflicted on characters and servitors. Combat Process #Both teams are rendered on the field #In PvE, the player has the option of manually selecting a skill for their main character to use, or switching to Automatic mode which will start going through the auto-queue of 4 skills set on them. PvP is always automatic. #All Regeneration-per-round abilities for HP, MP and TP trigger for both sides. This may sound odd since most fights start with both sides at full health, but it is quite valid for the Combo in the Arena and the Tournament, since your team does not heal itself between fights. #The first of the five loaded Miracle skills fires. In PvP, whoever has a character (or DS) with the highest Speed stat of everything on the field at that time fires theirs first (which can change from round to round), but both players will fire their miracles before any regular attacks happen. #The main characters and servitors launch their attacks, with the order determined by highest Speed stat per character going first. Servitors always fight automatically, based on the set of four skills entered in their auto-queue. If the currently loaded skill in the auto-queue is in cooldown at the time, the unit will launch a standard attack. #Repeat steps 2 through 5 until one side has no one left. For any characters/servitors fighting automatically, each round they will shift to the next skill in the auto-queue, cycling to the start again if the fight goes more than 4 rounds. This also holds for the set of loaded Miracles, however that queue only fires once per fight. #For fights that go on for a really long time in PvP, i.e. roughly more than 12 rounds, the damage output of EVERYTHING on the field starts getting increased. This damage scaling gets increased every round once it starts getting added on, and it scales up quite quickly, so eventually someone's defenses get completely overwhelmed and they finally fall. Note, this has been fully verified not to happen in PvE, at least not within over 80 rounds, so it is potentially possible to get locked in an infinite stalemate. In this instance it may be wise to use the Give Up button at the upper right of the combat screen to cancel the fight and come back later when you are stronger. Status Effects This is a list of the various debuffs that can affect characters and servitors. Note, all of the methods mentioned for Breaking a debuff will not include direct character/servitor/Miracle skills that remove debuffs from units. BURN: A light damage-over-time effect in Fire damage. Appears as small flames at a unit's feet. POISON: A light damage-over-time effect that also reduces or completely removes the target's ability to be healed. Appears as a small green bubbling puddle at a unit's feet. STUN: The unit is unable to act at all for the duration of the stun. Appears as a small swirl of gold stars above the unit's head. Broken by a Freeze Break. FREEZE: The unit is unable to act at all for the duration of the freeze. The unit appears encased in ice. Broken by any attack on the unit. Note, this Freeze Break will also remove many other severe debuffs. Also note, if in a round a unit is Frozen, but is then hit to have the Freeze broken before their turn in the round, they will still attack normally so the Freeze effectively did nothing. CHAOS: Considered by many to be the most devastating debuff. The affected unit will attack one of their own teammates at random with a standard attack on their turn. If no other teammates remain it acts like a Stun. Appears as a small spinning circle of purple energy at the unit's feet. Note that triggered Lineage skills do still seem to target properly, so those that hit enemies will still do so. Broken by a Freeze Break. BROKEN ARMOR: The unit's Physical Defense is cut by at least 50%. There does not appear to be a visual indicator of this condition.